1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a silicon nanowire including high density metal nanoclusters and a method of preparing the same, and more particularly, to a silicon nanowire structure including metal nanoclusters formed on a surface thereof. The metal nanoclusters are formed at a high density on the silicon nanowire surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
1-dimensional nano-structures, such as silicon nanowires, have attracted much attention as “next-generation nano materials”, because a 1-dimensional nano-structure can be used in electronic devices, optical devices, bio sensors, and the like, that are nano-sized and have excellent properties.
In particular, research and studies have been conducted on a vertical-type silicon nanowire field effect transistor (“FET”) that can increase the integration density and speed of a semiconductor. It can also be used in silicon nanowire lithium batteries because of the high capacity properties of silicon. The high capacity properties of silicon also make it suitable for use in solar cells.